Historias Ichiruki
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Muchas Historias de ichiruki,Espero que sea de su agrado! les invito a leer,Si no te gusta esta pareja no leas,Ichiruki Forever,Porvafor revisar n n
1. Chapter 1

Mariliina:No deverias actualizar otros fanfic -_-

Si,si pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho con el ichiruki!

Mariliina:Ok,ok

Bueno aqui ICHIRUKI! Credidos abajo

Ichigo se encuentra recostado en su cama, con una expresión en su cara de tristeza con un poco de aburrimiento. Desde aquel día no ha hecho nada más que estar en su cuarto encerrado todo el día recordando el momento en el que la dejo de ver probablemente para siempre.  
-¡Demonios!- dijo frustrado mientras golpeaba la pared.  
-Que aburrido es esto, todos los días me la paso aquí ya no hay nada que hacer que sea interesante, desde que perdí mis poderes de shinigami ya no puedo ir a pelear contra hollows… y tampoco… puedo ver a Rukia…- cuando lo dijo se podía notar la tristeza que sentía al no poder ver a Rukia.  
Se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar el tiempo que había pasado con Rukia, como cuando se quedaba a dormir ella en su casa, o cuando la conoció, todo eso había pasado ya y él sabía que a lo mejor ya no la podría ver puesto que ya había perdido sus poderes de shinigami, pero guardaba esperanza siendo que su papa los perdió y los recupero, pero el problema era cuanto iba a tardar.  
Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos se escucho que la ventana de su cuarto se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos.  
-¿Sera un fantasma?- dijo el curioso.  
-Bueno, no me interesa de todos modos no lo puedo ver ya…-  
Recordó que Rukia le había dicho que aunque él no la podría ver ella si a él y que luego ella vendría a visitarlo, aunque él no lo supiera.  
-Rukia ¿Por qué? No has venido a visitarme, como me gustaría verte tan solo una vez más y me tragaría mi orgullo para decirte lo que siento por ti, y abrazarte una vez más y aunque tú no sintieras los mismo por mi yo… Yo…- al terminar el ultimo yo le salen más lagrimas de los ojos.  
Entonces cuando empezó a llorar sintió una suave presión a su alrededor del como si le estuvieran dando un abrazo, era muy suave la presión casi ni se notaba pero entonces el rostro de Ichigo se ilumino, sintió como su corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más, sintió el mismo calor como cuando Rukia lo abrazo por última vez.  
-Tonto, siempre te he estado visitando todos los días, jamás te podre olvidar, después de todo desde que llegaste a mi vida todo cambio, y sentí por primera vez algo que nunca sentí- dijo Rukia.  
-Hay que tonta, otra vez hablando con mi misma, el ya no puede verme…- lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.  
-Pero no importa- secándose las lagrimas, -Ichigo espero que por lo menos sientas esto- ella le dijo sonrojándose un poco.  
Rukia le acerco lentamente sus labios a él, haciendo un roce levemente con los labios de Ichigo, este reacciono de inmediato.  
-¿Qué fue esto? Podría ser…- Lo dijo Emocionado  
-¡ Rukia!- Lo dijo aun más emocionado pero ya no sentía la suave presión alrededor de el, puesto que Rukia se había levantado y estaba a punto de irse.  
-Rukia si estás aquí, quiero que sepas que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para recuperar mis poderes de shinigami y platicar contigo sobre lo que tengo que decirte- lo dijo con una mirada feliz, claro ya saben con el ceño fruncido como siempre  
Rukia se sonrojo aun más y se retiro de la casa de Ichigo.  
-Te estaré esperando hasta ese entonces Ichigo- dijo en voz baja, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, sus sentimientos llegaron a Ichigo aunque el ya no la podría sentir la sintió y eso para ella fue una gran sorpresa.

Espero que les aya gustado usdes creen que siga con las historia de Ichiruki?

Es un lindo fanfic pero alavez algo triste TwT

Credidos a esta pages/%E1%83%A6Ichiruki%E1%83%A6/344456542346434


	2. Chapter 2

Este es un ichiruki n_n espero que sea de su agrado Credidos abajo!

DISFRAZ  
Mizuiro había organizado una fiesta con el pretexto de que necesitaba más recuerdos de sus compañeros, pero la realidad era que había montado todo eso porque quería salir con una bonita mujer cinco años mayor a la que le fascinaban las celebraciones con alcohol, música electrónica y buen ambiente.

Así pues, la invitación se había extendido por toda el aula y demás compañeros de clase y, por supuesto, Ichigo y Rukia se enteraron. Ichigo no quería ir, pasaba de esas cosas, pero Rukia había insistido en lo contrario y no le quedaba más que asistir ante sus ruegos (golpes y amenazas, más bien), además, él sí pensaba que le hacía falta salir más con sus compañeros a cosas que no tuvieran que ver con matar hollows y otro tipo de monstros.

Pero había un problema: la fiesta era de disfraces.

A Ichigo los disfraces le provocaban repelús, pero las bravatas de Rukia lo amedrentaban más, así que tendría que disfrazarse de algo. Pensó sinceramente en hacerlo de shinigami. Era fácil y poco costoso, pero, joder, no todos lo verían en la fiesta y la idea era dejar de lado su trabajo por un rato, así que estaba descartado. Al final, fue a una tienda de disfraces y se rentó uno de vampiro sin mayor miramiento. Estaban de moda después de todo.

Rukia era la que se encontraba indecisa ahora. No sabía de qué disfrazarse. Que si de hada era muy ñoño, que si de bruja no era Halloween (y esto ofendió a Ichigo y su disfraz), que si de muñeca diabólica era un fastidio, que si de esto mejor no por aquello y bla blá. En fin, el día de la fiesta llegó y Rukia no tenía aún un disfraz.

—¿Puedes decidirte de una puñetera vez? —dijo un exasperado Ichigo, sentado en una silla dentro de la tienda de disfraces en la que Rukia se estaba probando justamente ahora uno de princesa.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, obviando el mal comentario de Ichigo.

—Como una esponja de baño.

Kuchiki le frunció el ceño en respuesta y buscó en los aparadores y los ganchos alguno que le satisfaciera. Ichigo pensó que nunca lo encontraría, era la sexta tienda que visitaban en la semana y el tiempo se agotaba. Pero un grito emocionado de Rukia echó abajo la hipótesis del chico: había encontrado algo que le gustaba.

La Shinigami entró como un rayo al vestidor e Ichigo no alcanzó a ver de qué iría disfrazada. Pensó que sería alguna tontería, de hecho pensó en Chappy. Pero no podría saberlo hasta que la chica terminara de cambiarse.

Rukia salió después de cinco minutos con una radiante sonrisa y un disfraz bien puesto, contenta por haber encontrado algo perfecto y a su talla. A Ichigo casi le corre sangre de la nariz.

Joder, está bien que él hubiera pensado en un estúpido disfraz de Chappy y otra cosa era que Rukia lo llevara a cabo con el concepto más cercano que existía en la Tierra del mentado conejo: una conejita Playboy. Lo que era aún peor es que Rukia estuviera contenta mostrando… tanta piel, con cola y orejas incluidas. Sí, la chica estaba plana y dejaba mucho qué desear respecto a eso, pero tenía (y el naranjito tuvo que aceptarlo a pesar de su vergüenza) un buen culo y unas bonitas piernas. Unas muy bonitas piernas, cabe aclarar. Y es por eso que Ichigo tenía qué hacer algo al respecto.

—Quítate eso —ordenó con voz plana y una mano tratando de evitar la hemorragia nasal que sabía vendría pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rukia dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, muy contenta de su blanca y esponjosa cola—. Me veo bien.

—Ponte otra cosa. Te ves horrible —mintió Kurosaki. Rukia le miró mal y le sacó la lengua. Ni hablar, ella no se quitaría su disfraz.

—No.

—Hazlo. Ahora.

—No —repitió—. La fiesta va a empezar y yo voy a pagar por él. Deja de quejarte, zanahoria parlante.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —se enfureció Ichigo, pero luego redirigió sus pensamientos. Cómo lo llamara Rukia no era el problema allí—. Déjalo. Mejor quítate el disfraz o te lo quito yo.

—Inténtalo, idiota —retó la chica con el puño elevado. ¿Qué se creía ese Ichigo?—. ¿Cuál es tu problema, de todos modos?

—Que pareces una zorrita.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? —explotó Rukia—. ¿Quién mierda eres para decirme que parezco una zorrita y mandarme a cambiar? ¿Mi padre? ¡Ya quisieras, cabrón! ¡Y soy Chappy, ¿entiendes? ¡C-H-A-P-P-Y!

—¿Qué quién soy? —refutó Ichigo—. Soy… soy…—pero pronto se quedó sin palabras. No podía usar la excusa que era su camarada, porque no tenía ningún derecho de todos modos. Así que, armándose de valor y apelando a la ignorancia de Rukia en los asuntos de los mortales, dijo lo primero que se le vino a tu mente—. Tú eres mi mujer y eso es lo que importa, vas a hacer lo que yo diga.

—¿Tu mujer? ¿Y eso quien lo decidió?

—¿Vivimos juntos, no? Entonces eres mi mujer. Así que ve y cámbiate la ropa.

—No. No soy tu mujer, no soy tonta. Tengo nociones básicas de qué es ser la mujer de alguien y tú y yo no somos nada —declaró Rukia con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, realzando su pequeño busto, eso puso a Ichigo de los nervios, sacándole la boca. Él era mucho más alto que ella y desde arriba tenía una bonita vista de los senos de la chica. Mierda, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un jodido pervertido?

Con la cabeza caliente (en varios sentidos) y sin mucha meditación de su parte, Ichigo le demostró a Rukia que era su mujer y que debía hacer lo que él le ordenara; la besó.

La besó tanto y tan profundamente que Rukia quedó mareada y sin aliento. La besó tanto y tan abrumadoramente que la chica acabó aceptando su mandato y salió con el disfraz de princesa en su lugar.  
Me recordo al melocoton de Rukia '-'

Espero que les haya gustado n_n

Creditos a :https:pages/%E1%83%A6Ichiruki%E1%83%A6/344456542346434


End file.
